Conventionally, wireless cameras have been used to perform a relaying from the spot for television broadcasting such as news programs, sports programs, and various event programs. When such a wireless camera is used, video signals and audio signals picked up and gathered by the wireless camera are transmitted to a base relay station such as a relay car using ground waves employing radio transmission. Thus, when such a wireless camera is used, since it is not necessary to take time to arrange and remove cables, less labor is required as compared with a conventional camera which is connected to cables. Also, since the camera angle is spread and degree of freedom is increased, the mobility of a wireless camera is improved at the spot where a relaying for television broadcasting is performed.
Recently, in transmitting video signals and audio signals obtained by such a wireless camera, video signals and audio signals are digitized and modulated in the digital modulation manner.
On the other hand, in a relay system employing such a wireless camera, it is difficult to secure transmission quality under the fading environment caused by movement and multipath. So, it is necessary to secure a transmission path all the time in shooting a subject by making an assistant, other than an operator of a wireless camera body, operate transmitting apparatuses such as a transmitter and a transmission antenna which are separated from the wireless camera body.